norad_tracks_santafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Hungarian Games
IM TRYING TO BE NUMBER ONE DEAL WIT IT This is my Signature. Deal with it. 23:27, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome I'll try to make more articles and edits later. Always passing the butter and eating the cheese. 00:23, December 6, 2012 (UTC)ShadowStarters Hi. Hi Zack. Rollback Requests Well, I was thinking since it's kinda popular we should have rollback requests maybe like critecria like this; *Must have 30 main or more *Must be here for a week *The admins will then decide who to make rollback Maybe these? Hater's gonna Hate Potatoes gonna Potate 23:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Requests Again. >.< Here it is Hope you like it :) http://norad-tracks-santa.wikia.com/wiki/Requests_for_Rollback_Rights Hater's gonna Hate Potatoes gonna Potate 23:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey You're welcome! :3 If you did that, I would be sooo grateful! Thanks :) Please may i lick your Backpack? (talk) 16:06, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: OMG, Thank you. I won't let you down I promise!! Hater's gonna Hate Potatoes gonna Potate 17:44, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi THG. I approved your request. Assuming you don't want to use the current background image (since that was included in the request), if you don't have anything specific in mind already, I could make the background look like the official site, at least the part below the thick, gold bar/ribbon (the blue to white gradient with the snowflakes). If you want to try that, let me know. Of course, if you already have something specific you want, let me know that instead. For the main page, I could add a countdown timer. It won't look as cool as the one on the official site, but you can customize the text size, color, etc. I also see that there is a Twitter feed on the official site. If you want, I could also add a Twitter feed widget to the main page. So just let me know which of those ideas you want to try, and I'll get started. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't heard anything from you since my last message, so I wanted to check in. I see that you uploaded a new background image, so I'll assume that's the one you want to use. For the main page, I mentioned a couple ideas (countdown and Twitter feed). Again, if you want me to add one or both of those, plus any other ideas that you need help with, let me know by leaving a message on my talk page. Of course, if you've changed your mind about needing my help, please tell me so that I know that I don't need to keep coming back to see if you replied to me here on your own talk page. Thanks. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:00, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for not seeing your message on the 11th about adding the countdown. I just edited the main page to add a countdown and create a calendar using the links to the pages for each day, as well as make a couple other minor changes. Take a look and let me know if you need me to help with anything else. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:33, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Admin? I have been working hard and was wondering when I can be admin? I am #2 and have more edits then the Admin.. When can I? 20:41, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Leaving Wikia : I don't have the time anymore, I wish this wiki the best. : YUPPY DUPPY (talk) 23:11, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA 11 year old child is leaving! YAYAYAYAAYAYAY Happpy Dayyss : Oh Happy Days! : Shaddup Kaitlyn. Really, just stop commenting. : YUPPY DUPPY (talk) 00:15, December 13, 2012 (UTC) : RE: Leaving : Sadly, I just don't have the time anymore. I'll be on every once in a while. This is a great wiki, and I hope it grows real fast! Wish you the best. RE: Help : YUPPY DUPPY (talk) 00:34, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I will Nighthawkzred (talk) 21:40, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Nighthawkzred RE: So.. Sure, I'll help. Nighthawkzred (talk) 23:11, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Nighthawkzred RE:helping No prob. :3 Nighthawkzred (talk) 23:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Nighthawkzred NEW PAGES Hey Zack. I made a few new pages and you might wanna check them too make sure they are too your liking. note: HALF MY EDITS ARE NEW PAGES!!! LOL Manner me456 (talk) 07:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Zack Listen Zack, I know I never said goodbye to you on THG chat, but there was a reason. #I can meet you here so saying goodbye is kind of pointless I'm sorry if I made you feel bad and I'll see you later. So : I made a new account, but Ranger blocked me here because I was underaged >_< Why? I don't agree with Ranger being an admin here because of that block This is YupThreshIsEpic, and this is just my opinion. : It Is The Famous Yuppers! (talk) 17:19, January 13, 2013 (UTC)